


Nothings stayed the same.

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gangs, after season 3, santos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: They all promised nothing would change. Jamal made the football team, ruby had his girlfriend, monse had her new friends, and Cesar took control of the santos. Monse returns home for the summer and her dad urges her to hang out with her old friends. Ruby and Jamal agree but they can’t get a hold of Cesar.
Relationships: Cesar Diaz/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Nothings stayed the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Should be more

Monse’s pov:

I was nervous to meet up with them. I hadn’t spoke to them in over a year. I was honestly surprised when they agreed to meet up but we couldn’t get a hold of Cesar.  
“Where does he live?”  
“He still lives in the same house.” Jamal answered.  
“Let’s go!” I said.  
“Are you crazy? The gangs are in a full on war!” Ruby said as if it was obvious.  
“He wouldn’t let us get shot now would he?”  
“I don’t know, he’s changed a lot.” 

We had decided to go. Some of the santos members recognized us and let us in. We sat in the kitchen waiting for Cesar to return. Before long we heard the roar of the red impala pulling up. We all sat nervously.

Ryders POV:  
I’ve been dating Cesar for two years. I was apart of a gang. He saved me when they betrayed me. We had just taught another gang about territories. We got out of the car but as soon as I opened the front door Cesar spun me around with a smirk. He kissed me hard as he kicked the door shut. Before long he picked me up and slammed me into the wall. I giggled as he took my shirt off and groaned when he discovered I had a tank top on under.  
“Too many damn layers!” I couldn’t help but laugh as he kissed my neck. That’s when I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. I grabbed Cesars gun from his waistband and slid off him. I cocked the gun and pointed it at the three people sitting at our table. Cesar sighed when he saw them.  
“Relax, old friends.” I raised an eyebrow and dropped the gun.  
“Beer?”  
He nodded. I went to the fridge and got five out. I passed them out as we sat down.  
“Can I help you?” Cesar asked.  
“We just wanted to hang out.” The girl said.  
“Why? It’s not like we are friends now.” Cesar sighed out as he took a drink of his beer.  
“We use to be.” She argued.  
“So? My brother use to run a gang now he lives in the suburbs married with a kid on the way.”  
“Cesar baby? Chill.” He gave me a smile.  
“Who are you? The gang bitch?” The girl snapped at me. Cesar growled. I laughed.  
“You are ignorant, you walked into a gang leaders house and insulted his girl.”  
“His? What? He put a color on you?”  
“Listen bitch, I don’t know who you think you are, but-“  
“Oh! Me? I’m the ex.” She interrupted.  
“Oh the one that left?” I asked sarcastically. Before she could say anything Cesar got Up.  
“Get the hell out of here before you say anything else you’ll regret monse!” Ruby and Jamal struggles to get her out the door. Cesar sighed as he rubbed his face.  
“I’m sorry babe.”  
“Don’t worry about it.” 

One week later...  
I walked through the store. We needed some groceries. People avoid eye contact. I have a lot of tattoos. On the side of my neck is a cross that has ‘santos’ written on it. I have tattoos from my fingers all the way up to my neck. I went around the corner only to run into ruby.  
“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking.”  
“It’s alright.”  
“Hey, Cesar really appreciated you and Jamal coming by. You guys should come by more often.”  
Monse came around the corner.  
“Nobody wants to get wrapped up in his shit.”  
“Obviously you do, I mean you are the one who wanted to see him right?” She slapped me. The bitch actually slapped me. I slammed her up against the wall.  
“One more time, and you won’t make it back to your private school. Instead of graduation they’ll be planning your funeral.” She nodded. I left shortly after that.

Cesars pov:  
It’s been hours. It should have only taken an hour at the most for Ryder to walk to get the groceries and be back. She insisted on walking. It’s been three hours. I go and get my gun and clothes on.

Ryders POV:  
I’ve been rolled up on before, But this was different. I didn’t see them. They had the upper hand and there was no way to get all of them off there must be at least six. By the time they leave me I’m in a lot of pain. I laid there trying to catch my breath. A few ribs are broke. I groaned as I tried to sit up.  
“Hang on, don’t move. Jamal! Help me.” I open my eyes to see a blurry ruby trying to help me up. I scream in pain when we move to fast.  
“Sorry!” They both say.  
“Thank you.” 

Cesars pov:  
I’m getting ready to leave to find Ryder when someone kicks the door repeatedly. I open it to see ruby and Jamal holding Ryder up.  
“Ryder!” I help them get her to the couch.  
“First aid kit is in the kitchen please!” I gently lay her head down.  
“Ryder, who did this?” I ask as I wipe the blood from her face.  
“19 th street, and some other group, I’ve never seen them before.” She coughs roughly. Jamal hands me a cup of water. We all three begin to tend to her wounds. I’m pissed every time I see a new and different injury to her. She’s fallen asleep while we worked on her. I don’t realize I’ve got tears running down my face until ruby squeezes my shoulder.  
“We’ve got her, go do what you gotta do.” I nodded.  
“Thanks man, really I appreciate it.”  
I go and gather the gang, when they find out what’s going on they are just as pissed as me. She means a lot to everyone, even people in other alliance gangs. This is how three large gangs track down the six people who hurt her. No one hurts my princess. Hell, even Oscar came to help.


End file.
